Under the Mistletoe
by Kairyne
Summary: Christmas is coming and Dumbledore has announced a ball to promote house unity. Hermione doesn't know what to think and Draco finds the whole thing ridiculous... until they end up under the mistletoe.


Under the Mistletoe

**AHHH. Here it is, my first fanfiction I've written in four years. This one is a remake of a one shot I wrote ages ago. Against my better judgement I've decided to make it an actual chapter fic. I have only a vague idea of where this story is leading me, and I'm a little rusty on my writing, so please bear with me! Reviews, compliments, and criticism make me happy. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not, nor will I ever, own anything in the Harry Potter world. **

-Hermione.

_I hate him. I hope he dies._

The portrait entrance slammed shut behind Hermione as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Her normally calm features were twisted into a fiercesome snarl that had the younger students scurrying out of her way. Ignoring a chorus of shouts, probably Harry and Ron, behind her, Hermione made her way up the twisted staircase to her dorm. After slamming that door too, she buried her head into her pillow and screamed out her frustration.

"WHY must he be such an evil prat?" She asked no one in particular. She threw the pillow back onto her bed and almost knocked over her History of Magic essay. Vaguely she heard the door to the dormitory open and close with a soft click, but she hardly paid any mind.

"...Hermione?" A soft voice asked from around the red and gold canopy bed. A familiar ginger head poked around the bedpost. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione's head snapped up, expecting to tell the intruder to go mind their own business. She saw who it was, however, and let out a sigh instead. "Oh, hey there Ginny. I'm fine, really. Trying to stop myself from murdering a ferret. No big deal."

"Oh dear." Ginny carefully moved around the bed. She sat down and laid a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Malfoy messing with you again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hardly. I was finishing up some extra reading for tomorrow's Potions exam in the library, and when I left I found him practically seducing a fourth year Hufflepuff in a nearby corridor. Of course I went to go and stop him. All I did was call out a warning, and what did he do? He jinxed me! That evil git jinxed me!" She stood up abruptly and ran a hand through her brown curls before turning back to her friend. "I'm going to get him back for that! I really will. I was frozen in place for over an hour before Parvati found me and undid the curse. A whole hour!"

Ginny gave her a half amused look. "You're upset because you missed out on an hour of studying?"

"Yes! No. Kind of! You're missing the point. You know how Snape and his tests are. I have to do every bit of studying I can in order to get good grades on those!" She bit her bottom lip. "And there's the fact that that's the first time he's ever gotten me. Harry and Ron he has a few times, but never me. What's the point of being the 'brightest witch of my age' if I can't even defend myself from a fellow classmate?"

Hermione sat back down on the bed and began fiddling with her Gryffindor scarf, a new habit that served to calm her when she was irritated or nervous. Between worrying about exams, helping Harry and Ron with homework, and keeping up with her own, her poor scarf's edges were beginning to look quite frayed. If this kept up she'd need a new one in no time.

Ginny pulled Hermione back down next to her and patted her on the back comfortingly. "Cheer up, buttercup. Forget about Malfoy, he's an evil git anyway. You have your classes to worry about!" When she still looked unconvinced, her friend rolled her eyes and tried a new approach. "Tell you what. You have two exams left to go before the start of the winter holiday. After your exams, if you're still angry, I'll help you come up with a way to get back at Malfoy."

At that Hermione began to feel a little better. She smiled. "That probably won't be necessary, but thanks anyway." She began to say something else, but just then her stomach let out a loud rumble. Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist. "Looks like it's about time for dinner. We should probably start heading down." She pulled Ginny to her feet and began to lead the way to the doors. "Ginny?" She asked, looking back with her hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

-x

It never ceased to amaze Hermione how the Great Hall was brilliantly decorated for the winter season. The usual twelve large trees had been brought in and were already magnificently decorated with bulbs, tinsel, and a bright star at the top. Hundreds of fairies chased each other through the branches, tweaking of bits of tinsel and magical snow as they went. Someone had even draped holly and mistletoe along the walls, adding a bit of color that made the room seem impeccably cheery. The enchanted ceiling did not disappoint, as magic snow drifted down from the black 'sky' and disappeared when it reached the top of the student's heads.

Hermione smiled as she and Ginny made their way over to the Gryffindor table. The holiday spirit was returning, and she refused to let someone as foul as Draco Malfoy keep her down.

"Hey!" Harry said as Hermione and Ginny sat down. He poured them both a bit of spiced pumpkin juice as they began to load their plates with food. "Are you alright Hermione? Ron and I saw you when you came into the common room. We would have come to see if you were alright, but, well. You know how the staircase won't let boys up there. So we figured we'd see you at dinner."

Hermione took a sip of her drink before sending him a dazzling, nearly sincere smile. "Oh I'm fine, thanks. I had a bit of a run in with Malfoy, but I'm over it now, so don't worry about it." She waved her hand dismissively, before shooting Harry a questioning glance. "Where is Ronald, anyway?"

At this Harry began to look uncomfortable. "Well, um. You see, we were on our way down to dinner, to save you a seat, mind, and we, um. We ran into Lavender, and…" he trailed off, but Hermione understood what he was getting at. "He said he'd meet us here in five minutes though, so he should be here soon."

Hermione glared at him over the top of her goblet as she took another sip. "Oh?" She asked coldly. "And how long ago was that?"

Harry was saved having to answer her, however, by the red head himself dropping into the seat across from Ginny. "Hey!" He seemed to miss the awkwardness that hung in the air as he turned a cheerful smile to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione. Are you alright? We saw you earlier and you looked pretty bad."

She turned her icy stare on him as Harry and Ginny took turns awkwardly looking away. "I'm perfectly fine, Ron. I would be even better if you would be so kind as to not tell me how I look, when you don't look much better yourself." She hadn't missed how his hair stuck up untidily, as if someone had run their fingers through it and he had forgotten to comb it back down. She hadn't missed his untucked shirt, sticking up at odd angles through his robes. And she _especially _hadn't missed the strange glimmer on the bottom of his lip that she doubted was anything other than Lavender's ridiculous strawberry lip gloss.

Ron, halfway through scooping a heap of mashed potatoes onto his plate, glanced up at her. Hermione glared at him as he leaned over to whisper to Harry. "What's got her knickers in a twist?"

Before Hermione could give him a quick kick to the shin, the Great Hall became deathly silent as Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. Every eye turned toward the professor's table, where the headmaster stood at his podium. When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began to speak.

"Students! It is nearly time to once again say good bye for the winter holiday. Professor McGonagall will be making rounds during breakfast tomorrow to gather the names of the students who will be staying over the holiday."

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley had sent a letter only the other day to tell them to stay for the winter break. Ron's older brother Charlie had offered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a place with him for Christmas, hoping to relieve some of their stress by paying for their mini vacation. Hermione had decided to stay too. Her parents were also going out of the country to take another tour of France and, while France was indeed beautiful, she felt no desire to visit a second time.

Hermione's attention was again nabbed by Dumbledore when he made a sweeping motion with his hand. "To all of you who decide to stay," he continued, "Hogwarts has a special treat for you. Now that Voldemort-" a chorus of gasps filled the Great Hall when the headmaster spoke his name. Dumbledore patiently waited for the urgent whispers to die down before he resumed his speech, this time with a different approach. ". Many of you were here two years ago during the Triwizard Tournament when Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students were here and Hogwarts hosted the Yule Ball to promote unity between the three schools. Your other professors and I have agreed to arrange a similar ball this year, to be held once again on Christmas day. This time our goal is to promote unity between the different houses, which is why it is set in the style of a masquerade. With Voldemort back in the wizarding world it is important that all wizards, whether they be of pure, half, or muggle blood, band together against him. It is my wish that this ball be a step in that direction."

He paused a moment to let his words sink in. Already Hermione could hear the whispers starting. "What will I wear?" "Who do you think will ask me?" "Are you going to go?" "What will I WEAR?" And then there were the murmers from the boys. "Oh no, not another one!" "Wasn't the last ball torture enough?"

The Slytherins, however, didn't bother to hush their voices. Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin table, where she could hear Draco's complaints the loudest. "Pah! Why does the bloke even bother. Slytherins don't associate themselves with anyone of the lower class." He swivled in his seat to say this to Goyle, but he stopped when he caught Hermione's stare. Draco's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Especially not filthy. Little. Mudbloods."


End file.
